


pillows

by dammitmccoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitmccoy/pseuds/dammitmccoy
Summary: “Don’t you dare say werewolf.”





	pillows

**Author's Note:**

> _oct 12- pillow biting_

“Don’t you dare say werewolf.”

“I wasn’t-“

“Jim.”

“The resemblance to the descriptions written by Herodotus is remarkable.”

“_Spock_.”

A loud howl near their hiding spot in the low tree alcove (_“If anyone calls this a den I’m booting you out there”_) ceased the conversation.

About an hour later and the howls were faint and only occasionally heard from a long ways off. In the woods. That they were now hiding in.

“Right, well, since we’re not going anywhere anytime soon, we better try to get some rest. Who wants first watch?” Jim’s voice was barely louder than a whisper.

Sulu and Lt. Jenkins raised their hands. With a nod back, Jim pointed to each of the remaining crew to quickly dole out the other shifts.

Leonard resigned himself to another night of paltry sleep.

He found a space nestled between two roots and cleared out a spot to lay down.

Jim made his way over, taking off his jacket, much to Leonard’s alarm. It wasn’t warm out. At the raised eyebrow, Jim balled up the jacket and tugged at Leonard’s.

_Body heat_, Jim silently mouthed.

Leonard took off his jacket and laid down with part of his head on Jim’s jacket with his own draped over them. Jim didn’t put his head down next to Leonard’s, rather, he used Leonard’s shoulder as his pillow, arm snaking over Leonard’s chest.

Jim met Leonard’s glare with a smirk and pulled the ‘blanket’ up to his ears. Leonard rolled his eyes and repositioned his head in an attempt to find some comfort in the makeshift pillow.

It was either the astonishingly soft needles on the ground or Jim’s comforting warm presence next to him (or the fact he wasn’t sleeping on a goddamn pallet anymore) but next thing he knew, Jim was shaking him awake.

Leonard got up and put his jacket back on, blearily watching as Jim checked in with Spock.

He went over and sat next to Jim at the ‘entrance’ to their hideout. He handed over the jacket and Jim gratefully put it on. Jim then proceeded to resume a similar position and laid his head back onto Leonard’s shoulder.

Leonard didn’t bother shaking him off.

Jim eventually started tracing patterns on Leonard’s thigh.

Leonard didn’t bother stopping him.

Approximately an hour later, once the sun had begun turning the inky sky a deep blue streaked with red, Jim inhaled sharply and bit down on Leonard’s shoulder.

Leonard jumped at the unexpected gesture, turning quickly to see what was wrong with Jim.

“Calf. Cramp. Sorry.” Jim’s face was scrunched up.

Leonard’s heartbeat slowed down and he whispered for Jim to stay still. He knelt and began massaging the leg Jim had propped at an odd angle.

Jim’s stayed completely still until the last bit of tension eased out. He then leaned back and stretched the leg out on his own.

Leonard, with one knee cracking with the change of position, sat down on the stump. Jim leaned over, knocking their knees together.

“Thanks.”

Leonard didn’t respond, no use complaining about how Jim should watch where he puts his limbs. Especially since Leonard usually benefited one way or another.

“We’ll wake everyone up once it gets a bit lighter, the locals shouldn’t be werewolves anymore.”

Jim’s subsequent yelp sounded nothing like a howl.

**Author's Note:**

> in honor of the full hunter's moon tonight
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://dammitmccoy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
